


Reporting In

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer (Marvel Cinematic Universe), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, hints of masturbation, phone sex but not really.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Phil reaches Puente Antiguo, he's got to make one phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reporting In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a random song meme on tumblr. The song was "Can't Get You Off of My Mind" by Lenny Kravitz.

Travel was a part of the job unfortunately. They both knew it going in and the separations had become less and less as the years went on and Nick pulled back from field work. But Phil still found himself far too often driving cross country or stuck on a plane for 16 hours alone with a pile of briefs and an asset or two to keep things from getting too quiet.

The drives were worse though and his hand would rest comfortably over his phone as the miles flew by. Aside from the occasional report in—whoops, Phil might have taken down two attempted robbers at a convenience store, or that the mutated moose population in Northern British Columbia might be looking to start an uprising—he stayed off the radar. No calls. No comms. Not until he got to wherever he was going.

Once he checked into whatever shabby motel the town had, he showered to get the travel off him and hunted up some kind of food that wasn’t convenience store donuts. At least with no fast food for miles, his dinner was tasty. Puente Antiguo had a few perks to it. And the coffee was supposedly really good.

He figured he could find that out in the morning. He was already dialing as he popped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth.

He heard a soft growl before Nick spoke. “Fury.”

“Hey, it’s me. I’m here.”

“Didn’t shoot anybody while you were getting dinner, did you?”

“Not tonight. But I’m not making any promises about breakfast.”

He heard Nick laugh softly and felt the tension melt away. “Sitwell’s flying out with the rest of your team tomorrow morning. Barton’s probably only a couple hours behind you.”

“I’ll have a location before they land.” Phil sighed and rested back against the pile of paper thin pillows. “Permission to send Sitwell on the long drive part of the next mission so I can stay home for an extra night?”

“Mm. I’m just tired enough to agree to that right now.”

“Well, I won’t push my advantage then.” Phil smiled and hoped it carried over the space between them. “You alone?”

He heard another soft chuckle. “Yeah. Planning on talking dirty to me?”

“Would I do that?”

“Twenty years ago you did.”

“I’ve grown up since then.”

“Damn shame.”

It was Phil’s turn to laugh. “Well, I did have a few ideas on the drive.”

“Before or after you beat the crap out of those guys?”

“After.”

“Mm. That’s what I thought.” Nick sighed and apparently look a moment to settle in. Phil closed his eyes, trying to picture it. “Anything I should know about?”

Phil’s smile became a smirk. “You remember that motel in Swift Current?” He undid the upper buttons of his shirt and he sifted through the memory. Admittedly it was a little fuzzy due to the passage of time and the untested, ineffective truth serum HYDRA had tried to dose them both with. The first shower had helped. The second one, with Nick pressed close and kissing him deeply had been infinitely more useful. “I was thinking about that.”

“I think we could revisit that memory when you get back.”

“Without the incompetent terrorists, of course.”

“Obviously.” He could almost see Nick debating on whether or not to say more.

Phil beat him to it. “I guess I’ll have to make due with the memory for now.” It was a thinly veiled ‘I miss you’ and he was sure Nick caught it.

“Tease.” He heard the smile on the other end. “Guess I’ll have to do the same.” And there was the ‘I miss you too’ that made Phil’s smile get a little wistful. “Get some sleep in between all that remembering.”

“Will do, Boss.”

“Night, Phil.”

“Night, Nick.”

“Come home safe.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
